A Youkie Named Angel
by Sesshoumarus Luver
Summary: A YumiSess Story
1. Default Chapter

Hey! I'm bunny! nice to see you! This is a story of how Yumi, a strange new Youkai, and Sesshoumaru, Inu's big 'evil' brother, find a place no one ever thought they would. Sorry about the title change and everything. I didn't get enough time last night to fix it after I knew I messed up. Sowwy!^_^;;;;;  
  
~*~  
  
Yumi is the last remaining of the Eastern Rulers. Her parents died when the final wars subsided, and now she is left with Kay, a serving girl and her best friend, and Yura, her little niko. When she finally finds 'the one', will she know how to react? Or will her past stop her from showing her love to the only one she has left?  
  
~*~  
  
Sesshoumaru finds the girl, but he has to keep up his image. How does he know she's the one? How can he stop loving her if it's too late to return?  
  
Hope you like! I'm gonna be mean. I've got lots of schoolwork to do, and so little time to do it, that I've got to have SOME cliffies! Please don't flame me!!! This is my first time writing, and I thank and credit disturbed_demon_girl for the InuYoukie thingy. Thankies! Thanks to Ash and Jean, who also helped me with my fic! WARNING: Lime in a later chapter. I will inform you when it comes. You don't want to skip it though, cuz it's got some A/Ns and also a bit of her past. Don't wanna miss it!  
  
Jaa Ne! bunny 


	2. Ch 1

Hey! how is yousis? i is happy! Sowwy if they are a little OOC, but i  
is a first time writer, so please forgive me! ^_^;; anywaysis, here we  
go!!  
  
Disclaimer:Hey! Fluffy-chan! get your ass over here and clean this up!  
"hai, master" wait a minute, he's saying hai master? Is this a new  
world or something? *little voices* yep! it's your own world! *bunny*  
YAY!!! fluffy is mine!! MWAHAHAHAHA!!!! kekeke... ANYWAY!!!...  
  
~*~  
  
"Master, when do you plan to attack?" Jaken asked.  
"Soon," Sesshoumaru-sama replied. He could smell his brother not far  
away. He could also smell those retched humans he accompanies.  
'Stupid, weak, vile creatures is they, those humans!' Sesshoumaru  
thought. 'How he can stand them is beyond me. Stupid brother too. And  
that human miko, the one that my brother loves, feh, she's so stupid.  
And yet......' Sesshoumaru's mind wandered off.  
"Master? Master? Master, are you listening to me?" Jaken asked.  
"Nani?" Sesshoumaru said snapping back from his leacherous thoughts.  
'Stupid Jaken! You just Had to ruin things! Fuck attacking them, I'm  
going for the better prize.' Sess's face grew into a grin. ~hentai~  
"Master?" Jaken asked. Sesshoumaru jumped out of the tree he was in,  
but to Jaken's surprise, not in attack stance. "Master? Master, nani  
are you doing? Iie Master! Don't do that! Come back! We have to  
attack! Iiiiiiiiiiiieeeeeeeee!!!" Jaken yelled as he ran after Sess.  
He could hear screams back to where the humans were camped. Then he  
heard,  
"You leachurous pervert!" Then he heard, *SLAP!* Then he heard,  
"I see pretty colors," then the thud of a body hitting the dirt. "I  
fall down go boom," said the monk.  
"Damn right you go boom!" said the demon huntress, Sango.  
"No one takes in consideration my love for the opposite sex," said the  
monk.  
"Well if you'd show a little more respect, you wouldn't have all those  
lumps and bruises." ' That is my stupid half-breed brother,'  
Sesshoumaru thought.  
"Yes, well, umm. I have chosen not to retaliate," replied Miroku.  
"Chosen my ass! You've nothing to say!" Inuyasha said.  
"Well, that too," said Miroku. Sesshoumaru had yet to hear something  
from the miko. 'What was her name again? Oh, hai, Kagome,' Sess  
thought. He could smell that she was away from the group. Near water.  
'The hot springs! Duh!' Sess reminded himself. Then he smelt it. Soft  
at first, then getting stronger every second. It smell like lilacs,  
lilies, and raspberries. Surprisingly enough, he liked the smell. He  
was surprised to find himself drawn to it. Before he knew it he was  
looking onto the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. ~Note from  
author:He called me a THING!! Im gonna dump him the first chance i  
get!!Grr...~ There, in the clearing, bathed by the sunlight, was  
hanyou. ~Not for long!!~ She had knee length light purple hair. Her  
dog ears were the same color. She was leaning down and picking  
flowers. She straightened up and stood. She turned around so that now  
Sesshoumaru could see her face. What he saw took his breath away. She  
had beautiful turquoise eyes and a light blue creasent moon facing  
upward on her forehead. In the moon was a tiny star. Her tail was hot  
pink and the stripes on her face and hands were a deep purple. 'Wait a  
minute, stripes and a TAIL???' Sess thought. 'If that is the case, she  
must be a youkai. Wait, that's not right either. I can tell she's a  
type of demon, but what type I'm not sure.' And just as the thoughts  
were running in his head, she pulled out her sword.  
"Would you like to join me Sesshoumaru-sama?" the demon asked in the  
Old Toungue. When she asked Sess couldn't reply. He was too high on  
her voice and smell. She rolled her eyes. "Creep," she said as Sess  
just stood there, a small amount of drool appearing on his lower lip.  
She turned around to leave. What surprised Sess even more was that she  
opened her wings and flew away. WINGS! 'In that case, I know what type  
of demon she is! She's a inu-youkie. Kami she'a part kami!' Seshoumaru  
thought.  
"Master! Master, where are you?!" Jaken said as he tredded the forest  
in search of Sesshoumaru. What he found scared him to death. There,  
standing behind a bush, drooling. "Master I was looking for you!  
Master? Master, are you okay? Master! Oh no he's been stunned by a  
spell!" Jaken yelled. Sess just stood there staring at the empty  
clearing. Late that night Jaken came back to find Sesshoumaru in the  
same position, the drool still on his lip. ~Creep~ 


End file.
